An unexpected blessing
by akitosetsunabya
Summary: "You may be stubborn but don't forget who you got that from!"      Byakuya's world is about to be turned upside down when an unexpected secret is accidently exposed and it's changes his and the Kuchiki future forever
1. Prologue

No! As much as it didn't make sense he couldn't deny it. This girl was him; a mirrored female image of him. No he couldn't deny it but why didn't Akito say anything about her? "Who are you?" he stated. She gave him a funny look then rudely snubbed "setsuna duh!" he felt insulted for some reason he couldn't put his foot on until it came to him she's like me!


	2. new girl

Akito sighed wondering when Ichigo would come out so she could get home. "I'd bet he's with that new girl." he seemed really interested in her, like he knew her. This of course couldn't be true since she was new but i was sure they knew each other well. Akito also had been very interested in the new girl, her last name seemed vaguely familiar and she looked like an identical twin to Akito.

*6 hours ago*

"Class sit down, we have a new student: Rukia Kuchiki. You can sit next to Ichigo, that desk over there" Quietly murmured to myself "Kuchiki, I've could swore I've heard that name before I just don't know where." Man she looked like me same black hair, same large indigo eyes, same smile. It was really weird it's was like looking at a reflection. "Hello, you're Akito right" I bolted out of my spaced out state fast enough to respond "yes that me, you're rukia correct?" she nodded then shook my hand. We chatted for about 5 more minutes before she went back to her seat. Another girl behind me giggled and with a snort "hey if you got your hair cut like hers you two would be twins." I mentally sniggered at the idea then figured wouldn't that be funny? To be honest I needed a new hair cut anyways. Long hair never had worked for me anyways. Oh well I thought, man I just wished I knew where I had heard the name Kuchiki.

*present time*

My suspicions were proven correct; Ichigo was with the new girl. Seeing they were in deep conversation I left without him and continued on her way. Thinking to myself about the events of the day and burning desire to know where I heard the name Kuchiki I rubbed my temples and decided to head towards to old shrine. Maybe the old monk would know.

Rukia POV 

"Huh, Akito left without me!" Ichigo exclaimed. That's too bad I thought. I wished I had a better chance to talk to her she seemed oddly familiar and she look exactly like a mirror of myself. Oh well I'll talk to her tomorrow maybe hopefully alone. Then I knew what to do! Talk to Kisuke about it maybe he'd know something.


	3. The old monk and an odd slipper hat man

*Byakuya POV*

Hisana. Oh how i wish she was here, our time together was far too short. If only you had lived long enough to leave something behind for me to remember you by, other than just a picture. I supposed i never had really thought of it at the time. Children; now that i think of it that would been nice. But it will never be, she's gone now and there was nothing i could do about it. "Hisana..."

*akito's POV*

I headed towards the shrine of the old monk. The old monk had raised me and setsuna until setsuna said she had enough and dragged us away. I never knew my parents; all i knew was they were gone and couldn't raise me. He told me nothing else but clearly knew more. So i figured now maybe he'd say something more or at least tell me something about the name Kuchiki (I was almost sure I heard it from him). And there he was tending to the shrine as always. He turned to look at me "hello Akito, what are you doing here? Is Setsuna with you?" he asked. "Uh no but I just came to ask some questions." "Ask away" the old man smiled "do you know anything about the name Kuchiki? I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before and I'm sure you were the one I heard it from". My spirits dropped when he said he didn't know. Then I was told to go to a place called Urahara shop. "He may know more since it sound connected to soul society and has some very good connections there." With that he turned to leave and waved goodbye as he went back to work.

Just as I was about to leave I noticed a small envelope on the ground, picking it up I called "uh did you drop this?" "Yes but it's for you. It will give you some of the answers you seek; I was going to give it to you on your 16th birthday but you too left too early" I thanked him and went off to find this "Urahara shop".

*Rukia's POV*

I said goodbye to Ichigo and headed towards Urahara's shop. I needed a few things and i badly wanted to talk to him if he knew anything about Akito or why she seemed very familiar. I found only to see Tessai sweeping outside. "Hello Rukia dono, can we help you?" "Yes can i speak to Kisuke please" while i waited i pondered what was going to happen. I didn't have my powers which meant trouble if anyone found out.

"What were you thinking to buy?" came Kisuke voice from inside "soul candy and maybe some info if you don't mind" "info?" "Yes info on a girl around here named Akito, there is something very odd about her" "sorry" the shinigami admitted "I've never heard of her." my heart sunk just a little when then I heard a soft voice say "um is the Urahara shop?"

*Akito's POV*

"Um is the Urahara shop" I mumbled only then to notice the strange man with the funny hat and slippers and rukia as well. That shocked me a little but before I could ask her why she said good bye to the man and left very suddenly. That too was odd but I was more focused on getting my answers then that at the moment. "Yes it is, how I can help you? "The odd man asked. I just wanted to talk if you wouldn't mind." "Of course not" then he gestured towards a room. Finally I thought, I hope he knows something.


End file.
